Fan Art
by NapEnthusiast
Summary: Steve Rogers comes across some particular Tony/Steve fan art and finds a weird sense of pleasure in looking at the pictures strangers drew of him and Tony Stark. When something happens between them Steve is confused about his sexuality and his feelings for Tony. Tony however knows exactly what he wants. What he doesn't know: Steve is still a virgin. [Ship: Stony, Mature Content!]


A/N: Hi there! It's time for some smut, y'all. I haven't written smut in a long time (and never in English) but I really tried my best!

I hope you'll enjoy this One Shot, it's smutty but also fluffy so don't expect super rough sex here! Obviously, it's two guys having sex so you should like reading that or else you might not want to read any further.

And now, I hope you enjoy "Fan Art"!

Nap Enthusiast!

Steve had never googled himself. This shouldn't come as a surprise – after all he was from the 40's

even though he now lived in the 21st century as a guy in his late twenties – but it Tony still laughed when he heard Steve say that.

"Really, Cap? Don't you wanna read about how great you are?"

"Would I find that if I googled myself?"

"Oh, my dear, innocent Captain. You would find much more than you can imagine right now."

Tony winked at him and smirked before he took another sip of his scotch. Steve didn't know what Tony was talking about, after all he didn't know much about the internet or the ways of this new, strange world. So that night, Steve Rogers sat in his bed with his laptop and typed his name into the search-engine.

It was like a door had been opened to an entirely new world (although Steve would never tell anyone that because he knew it would make him sound like an old man even more). He clicked through articles about his procedure, his recovery from the eyes, about the stuff he had accomplished alone and with the other Avengers, watched videos of himself in the 40's, being the face of the American military until he eventually (and it had been inevitable, he just didn't know that) came across a picture. It was very well drawn, no doubt, but the technique or finesse wasn't what kept his eyes glued to the picture. It was the motive. There he was with nothing but his shield covering up the lower part of his body. But he wasn't just standing around on his own. Tony Stark was standing next to him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, pressing his lips onto Steve's. The painting-Steve looked shocked and the real Steve was shocked as well. Tony wasn't wearing anything at all. Steve's first intuition was to close the laptop and forget about what he had seen but instead he looked at the other pictures surrounding this first one. He didn't know for how long he clicked through different forums showing him and Tony in different positions with different layers of clothing (mostly none at all) and when he finally shut his laptop off and put it onto his night stand, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

When he got up to get ready for bed he noticed that his pants had gotten a little bit tighter around his middle. Instead of acting on it, though, he ignored it, went to brush his teeth, slipped out of his clothes and lay down in his bed staring out the window.

His thoughts went back to the images he had just seen and he wondered at the imagination people had and the effort they put in to create pictures of Tony and him in these positions. He didn't know how to feel about these pictures being all over the internet, even though he knew they were just the fantasy of some artists.

When he finally fell asleep he wondered if Tony had meant these pictures when he had said "You would find much more than you can imagine right now" to him that evening.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard for Steve to behave the same around Tony as he always had. He still got annoyed at the impulsiveness Tony displayed and still laughed at the jokes he made. He still rolled his eyes when Tony called him an old man and still got embarrassed when he didn't get pop-culture references that were normal to everyone else (except Thor, which Steve was thankful for). It was easy for him to separate whatever anyone was imagining (and putting on paper) and his actual life and his self-control kept him from looking at the pictures again (after all, they had given him a boner the first time he saw them). So to Steve, nothing had changed, except that it had. Since he had come out of the eyes his libido had barely been there. His work always exhausted him, he was working out in his free time and he didn't have any girl he found attractive or found himself lusting after. But something had stirred inside him when he had seen those pictures. Now he found himself having random erections at the worst times possible like a teenager during puberty. And that meant, he was masturbating a lot more than he ever had. Back, before he had been stuck in the ice, he had not had a lot of privacy because he had been used to sleeping in bunk beds and rooms of four to six people, sharing bathrooms and showers and generally not being alone much. So it was something new for him to be able to go to his room, lock the door and be alone.

One morning, two weeks after he had googled himself, Steve dreamed of pushing Tony up against a while so that his feet weren't touching the floor any more. They were kissing passionately and Tony was grabbing Steve's ass before putting his legs around his hips, pushing their erections against each other.

So when Steve woke up, he was greeted by a morning boner and knew he had to deal with it (after that dream it wasn't going to go away on itself any time soon). He pulled down his boxers and took his dick into his right hand, starting to stroke slowly, closing his eyes at the sensation. He tried as hard as he could not to think of a certain guy with brown hair and a cocky smirk on his lips most of the time but his thoughts trailed back to Tony every time. Steve could still remember his dream vividly and finally gave into the fantasy of actually kissing Tony, feeling his hands roaming his muscular body, moving down to cup his ass and then slowly and teasingly moving to the front, his hand sliding into his tight boxers, grabbing onto Steve's cock and starting to stroke agonizingly slow.

He was starting to breath heavily and his strokes weren't as rhythmic as they had been in the beginning because Steve was slowly but surely nearing his climax. He imagined sitting on top of Tony, pinning his hands down over his head, leaning down to kiss him passionately and then his mouth travelling down Tony's torso, kissing the arc reactor lightly and slowly kissing his lower stomach. He imagined Tony softly moaning his name, his hands in Steve's hair and with that image in his head, Steve climaxed into his hand.

After a few seconds of light panting he cleaned himself up and got dressed. His head was spinning from the intensity of his orgasm and he found himself wondering how amazing it would feel if Tony really ever did those things to him.

And from this point forward, it wasn't easy to behave normally around Tony. Steve was sure Tony would somehow know that he played the main role in most of his fantasies and blushed whenever Tony made saucy comments or jokes on Steve's expense.

It wasn't helping that Tony was now joining Steve in the gym more often than not and Steve could see Tony's muscles through tight fitting shirts while he was exercising, smelling his musky scent and his cologne (which Steve had come to love) everywhere. One day Steve was lifting weights and his shirt was drenched in sweat so he took it off, thinking he was all by himself.

Little did he know that Tony was watching him from afar, admiring the body of the super soldier and licking his lips at the sight of Steve's muscular body and the thin coat of sweat that covered his entire torso and forehead.

Tony had never bothered to label his sexuality. To him, it didn't matter who he had sex with as long as it felt good. And Tony had had sex with a lot of different people over the years. It had always given him an opportunity to let off steam and forget about everything for a while. He hadn't had sex ever since Pepper and him had decided to break up, though, and the more Tony kept trying to push the reason for that away, the more present it was in his mind. He hadn't had sex with anyone (not even a one-night-stand) because there was someone particular he wanted to sleep with and that someone was living under the same roof. Steve Rogers aka Captain America was perfect, in Tony's opinion. He had the perfect body, an amazing personality and even though Tony hated to admit it, he found himself extremely attracted to his colleague and friend. Now he was having difficulty dealing with this insight into his emotions because a) he was pretty sure Cap was as straight as anyone could be and b) he had learned from his relationship with Pepper that mixing work with pleasure wasn't a good idea (although they had split on good terms but it was still weird sometimes).

But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Steve more and more, teasing him, laughing with him and generally spending more time with him. His attraction had (not yet) interfered with their friendship or work relationship and for that Tony was glad; he didn't intend to act on his feelings even though he desperately wanted to.

With both Tony and Steve feeling more and more attracted to each other it was only a matter of time until something happened.

And so one night came, after they had successfully rescued several hostages from being sold into slavery, where they celebrated their victory.

"I think we did really well today, Tony." Steve said and Tony smiled at him happily.

"Yeah we did, although, let's face it, I will always be the better fighter than you."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's not a competition, Stark."

"That's what people say who know they would lose in a competition." Tony smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"We both know who'd win, it would be me." Steve said with his brows furrowed but a smile playing around his lips.

"Sure, Captain, keep telling yourself that."

They kept on bantering like this and talked about everything and nothing until late into the evening.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, it was a busy day."

"Of course, the old man needs his beauty-sleep."

"I think you need that beauty-sleep more than I do, Tony. I hope you don't mind my saying this but you look awfully exhausted."

"Oh, you just made me blush a little, Cappy!"

They were facing each other, both grinning. Soon this turned into a staring contest and the blue eyes couldn't look away from the brown ones. They both lost themselves in just looking at each other and didn't notice that they were moving towards each other, almost imperceptibly, until their noses almost touched.

Steve's eyes had darted to Tony's lips who couldn't help but lick them at the thought of kissing Steve. And that was when they both closed the distance that was left between them, leaning in for a soft, slow kiss that made them forget everything. Steve had only kissed three people in his life and all of them had been women so the sensation of kissing a man – and Tony of all people! – was entirely new to him. The kiss was a little messy because Steve was out of practice and not used to feeling a beard tickle his upper lip and because Tony was nervous he would fuck this up. Nothing besides their lips were touching and when they separated to catch their breath it was almost like they had never kissed at all. Before either of them could say anything, Steve had turned around and left as quickly as possible, leaving a confused Tony behind in the hallway.

What Steve wanted was to stay in his room forever, hide away from Tony and never see him again but at the same time he wanted Tony to join him in his bed, keeping on kissing him, exploring his body and sleeping with him in his arms.

He couldn't believe that Tony had kissed him back and was sure it had been an illusion. But when he heard a knock at his door and Tony opened it slowly, looking at him with his brown eyes that displayed an emotion Steve had never seen in them before, he knew it had not been a dream.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked and came in, walking up to Steve, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." Steve answered hoarsely but wasn't sure what to do next.

"You know, I always thought you were straight." Tony said softly and Steve blushed.

"So did I."

"So you don't any more?"

Tony's voice sounded hopeful and Steve smiled at that.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully and a smirk appeared on Tony's face that gave Steve the chills.

"How about we find out?"

And with that Tony grabbed Steve by his neck and leaned down to kiss him again. This time it was more controlled and felt even better than before, especially because now they were also touching each other. Steve's hand had found its way into Tony's hair and soon Tony started exploring Steve's body, feeling the strong muscles through the shirt Steve was wearing, their kiss turning more passionate with every movement of their lips. Soon Steve found himself laying on his bed with Tony on top of him. He helped Steve out of his shirt and shrugged his own off, throwing them both on the floor without a second thought before leaning down again to meet Steve's lips in another kiss.

A million emotions were rushing through Steve and it was hard for him to contemplate what was happening but he leaned into Tony because he knew he could trust him.

For several minutes they just lay there, kissing each other passionately, rolling around the bed, pinning each other down and exploring their bodies. Steve was fascinated by the soft glow of the arc reactor in Tony's chest while Tony was distracted by Steve's collarbone where he ended up leaving a hickey because the suction lead to soft moans from Steve.

They continued like this for a while and even though Steve felt his own erection pressing against Tony's they silently agreed not to rush into anything. So they just stayed in Steve's bed, kissing and caressing each other until they both fell into a content sleep.

The next few weeks were a blur for them both. They had agreed on keeping their relationship secret for now because they had to figure out what everything meant. To Steve it was clear that he was definitely falling in love with Tony Stark and Tony felt the exact same about Steve but they were too afraid to tell each other which resulted in an undefined relationship. Stolen kisses here and there, sneaking into each other's rooms at night to make out and their normal flirting and banter were part of this relationship but soon they both wanted to take it to the next level. Tony had had sex with other men before so he knew what to do but Steve was feeling vulnerable at the thought of being helpless.

He started to educate himself a little on how intercourse between two men worked and shivered pleasantly at the thought what Tony could do to him and how he could make Tony feel.

During another make out session – this time in Tony's office, he had told JARVIS to lock the door so no one could come in – they rid themselves of their shirts and Tony, who again was on top of Steve, started kissing him from his chin down, over his neck to his beautiful collarbones that were still marked with hickey's Tony had left there before, sucking on one of Steve's pink nipples for a moment until he realised that wasn't for Steve, going further down, kissing his navel lightly before dragging his tongue down agonizingly slow to the waistband of Steve's tight fitting jeans.

Steve's eyes were closed and he moaned softly with pleasure feeling Tony's lips and tongue explore his naked torso.

"Can I?" Tony asked breathlessly and Steve nodded, giving him permission to help Steve out of his pants and boxer shorts, exposing him completely.

For a second, Tony was taken aback looking at the length and width of Steve's cock, realising that it wasn't even completely erect yet but already huge.

Steve was blushing hard because he had never been exposed this way but Tony saw that he was insecure and pulled himself up to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

But when Tony dragged his tongue back down slowly to Steve's base, Steve's hand found its way into Tony's hair and that was enough permission for Tony to close his lips around Steve's tip. The grunt this elicited from Steve had Tony in ecstasy and he continued with an enthusiasm Steve had not expected. He slowly took in as much of Steve's length as he could, wetting Steve's cock with his saliva before slowly moving his head back up. Tony continued to give Steve a blow job for a while until his penis was fully erect.

"It's getting a little tight in my pants." Tony panted breathlessly and Steve smirked.

He sat up and rolled Tony onto his back, removing his pants and shorts just as Tony had done and was just about to lean down to give Tony a blowjob too when Tony shook his head and kissed Steve instead.

"I am not that into blow jobs, you know." he whispered into Steve's ear and Steve shivered and the deep, rough voice that sounded like lust and desire.

But Steve started to panic – he didn't feel ready for anal sex yet but at the same time he didn't want to tell Tony that he had no experience at all. It slowly decreased when Tony just kept on kissing Steve, rubbing their erections against each other which caused them both to growl in pleasure. The friction was almost too much for Steve and just as he thought it was starting to hurt, Tony had lube in his hand, putting a fair amount of it on both his and Steve's cock and giving them a hand job. Now Steve felt comfortable again and could fully lose himself in the sensation of his cock rubbing against Tony's, their breaths growing more erratic as they continued to kiss each other and soon Steve found himself coming all over Tony's stomach. He was embarrassed that he had come so soon but Tony didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright. Just finish me off with your hand, okay?" Tony moaned and Steve did so gladly. He took Tony's – also impressive, although not as big as Steve's – length into his hand and started jerking him off, doing the things on Tony he knew he liked on himself and judging by Tony's squirming under him, he liked it too. He carefully stroked the tip of Tony's cock with his thumb before grabbing onto it a little harder and pulling his hand down all the way to Tony's base while is other hand was stroking the inside of his thigh lightly. Tony was babbling in pleasure and bit back moans until Steve stroked his balls with his hand, cradling them softly. Tony arched his back as he felt the orgasm rushing through him and when he came into Steve's hand he cried out Steve's name in pure bliss.

Afterwards they lay there, both panting and covered in sweat, enjoying each other's smell and the post-orgasmic high.

"That was amazing." Tony breathed into Steve's ear after they had cleaned themselves up and laid back down on the couch.

"I agree." Steve smiled and for a while they just lay there, Steve holding Tony in his arms.

Soon enough, though, their peaceful moment was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, the team is waiting for you and Captain upstairs. They are not amused that you are late."

"Shit!" Steve exclaimed and got up fast, putting his clothes back on.

"You should do something about your hair, it looks like some idiot just ran his fingers through it while you were giving him a blow job." he laughed as he tossed Tony his shirt.

The other one smirked at him.

"Good thing your shirts are never low-cut or else everyone could see the marks I left on you. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"Stop trying to seduce me, we need to get upstairs and it will look weird already if we join up together because I never join you in the lab."

Tony frowned. He hated this to be secret. And that's when he realised that he wanted to be in an exclusive relationship with Steve, telling him how much he liked him, that he was falling for him more and more every second of every day. But he decided now was not the time, they were in a rush and Tony hadn't prepared what to say and was still a little dizzy from their session just minutes before so they decided Tony would join the team right away while Steve would go upstairs to his room and come down again five minutes later.

When Tony stepped out of the elevator he was greeted by Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Peter.

"Well, now only Cap is missing." Clint said as he spotted Tony.

"It's nothing new that you are late, Stark, but Steve is never late to our meetings."

"I'm sure he'll be down in a second. Maybe our old man is getting even older."

It was easy for Tony to slip back into the role of Iron Man, mentor of Peter Parker and colleague to the rest of the team.

Steve came out of the elevator, apologising furiously for his delay.

"I am so sorry I'm late but I had to take of something and it couldn't wait. But now we can start."

Both Tony and Steve missed the look that passed between Natasha, Clint and Bruce – as if they knew Tony and Steve had been together – and were eager to get that meeting over with.

Once they were done, Steve cooked dinner for all of them and they spent a pleasant evening with each other. Peter left early to study for school and Clint left to see his wife right after they had cleaned up the table. Natasha and Bruce seemed keen on having some alone time (it was an open secret those two were madly in love with each other) and so that left Tony and Steve alone again.

Tony figured now was as good a time as ever to have a discussion about their relationship and so he poured them both a glass of wine and lead Steve to sit down on one of the couches in their shared living area.

"So, Tony, I think we should define our relationship."

Tony was surprised by Steve's forwardness, he had tried to think of a way to introduce the topic into normal conversation, but smiled and nodded.

"Let's talk business, then."

And then there was silence. Steve's cheeks turned a little red which, Tony had to admit, he found incredibly adorable.

"Okay, I'll start. I have enjoyed our time together immensely and by that I mean working out together, cooking together, working together and, of course, sleeping together."

Tony winked at Steve.

"And now that we have gone from just making out to even more I think I won't compromise our friendship by saying that I have come to care for you, Steve, and that I would like nothing more than to be your boyfriend."

Tony declared his love with a lot of awkward pauses and a lot of fidgeting around, side-way glances and heavy breathing because he had absolutely no idea how Steve would react and he had never felt this intensely about any person.

When he was done it was him with the pink cheeks that Steve found adorable and when he finally willed himself to look at Steve he saw a big grin on his friend's face.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me, Tony. Ever since I came out of the ice something was missing from my life and I didn't know what it was until I realised I had feelings for you. I am still a little confused because I did love Peggy and I always will and I am a man from the 40's where nobody was this liberal about homosexuality but I am confident I'll figure everything out with you by my side, so, Tony Stark, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Tony was so overwhelmed by Steve's openness that he didn't know what to say so he scouted over to where Steve sat and pressed his lips to Steve's in a gentle, loving kiss.

"You know, I have never bothered to label my sexuality, it never mattered to me if I was straight or gay or whatever as long as it felt good. But maybe it'll help you to come to terms with all those feelings you are experiencing. I can't decide on a label for you but from what I'm hearing from you I would say you are bisexual. You feel attracted to both men and women and you're absolutely not alone with that. I have had boyfriends and girlfriends so I could say I am bisexual too. You're not weird for being attracted to both genders, it's something completely normal."

Tony ended his little educational lesson and let Steve think about it for a while.

"You know, Tony, I think this has helped me a lot, thank you." Steve smiled after a few minutes of silence and leaned in for another kiss.

"So, you have had boyfriends before me?"

"No need to get jealous, super Steve. They never meant much to me, I thought they were cute and I needed to let off a little steam so we slept together. But I never felt anything for them as what I feel for you."

Steve blushed and then decided he could put everything about him out there, now that he and Tony were in an exclusive relationship (this thought still made Steve feel warm inside and his heart clench with happiness).

"Tony, I, uhm, I have never… you know. I have never, uhm, slept with anyone." Steve muttered under his breath, half hoping Tony hadn't heard him. But of course Tony had.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Tony paused.

"But it doesn't really matter anyway. We can go as slow or as fast as you want us to go, I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do. And maybe we should think of safe-words."

"Safe words?" Steve asked, still embarrassed albeit relieved that it didn't matter to Tony that he was still a virgin.

"Right, you are old." Tony laughed and Steve rolled his eyes but joined him soon after.

"Safe words are words can use during sex to tell each other when someone is going too far. For example, if I ever did something that hurts you – which I never want to do but it might still happen – then you can say your safe word and we can stop."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So what kind of words do we use for that."

"Well, normally I use words that do not usually come up during sex. What's your favourite colour?"

"Uhm, blue, I guess."

"Okay, mine is grey. So how about we just use these as our safe words?"

Steve thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah I guess that'll work."

"Perfect. So now the only question is: do we tell the team? And if so, when?"

"I hate to ask this of you but maybe we could just wait for a little while. I would like to figure everything out for myself before we tell everyone." Steve said and Tony nodded.

"Sure, that's totally fine. That way I have you all to myself. And keeping this secret kind of turns me on a little."

Steve chuckled and they met in another kiss both contemplating unbelievingly how they deserved each other.

A couple of weeks later Tony and Steve were at it again and both of them had decided to go all the way. After an amazing candle-light-dinner, prepared by Steve they were sharing passionate kisses throwing each other against the walls of the hallway leading to Tony's room. Steve's thought of his fantasies of pressing Tony up against a wall while Tony was cupping his ass and he couldn't believe it was now happening in reality. They stumbled into Tony's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind, falling onto the bed already naked.

Their cocks were pressing against each other and they rubbed them together while kissing each other passionately, moaning into each other's ears. Over time Steve had found out that Tony liked when he nibbled on his ear and hearing Tony growling his name when he did so turned Steve on. Their legs were intertwined and their bodies were both coated in sweat. In between kisses they decided Steve was going to top because Tony felt it would easier for Steve to penetrate him than the other way around.

For this, Tony had prepared himself a little – cleaned himself thoroughly, laid out lube and a condom on his night table and was now ready to start getting prepared by Steve. He put lube on Steve's fingers (one at first) and around his whole before he turned around so his ass was facing Steve, giving him easier access. Steve didn't mind the view, he was propped up on pillows and slowly and carefully pressed his finger against the tight muscle. Because of the lube it slid in fairly easily but Tony still sucked in his breath because at fist it hurt. Steve moved so he was almost hugging Tony from behind, planting kisses on his back while starting to move his finger slowly inside of Tony, listening to his lover carefully, afraid he might hurt him. But soon Tony was moaning and instructed Steve to add another finger. Again, Steve put some lube on his hand and the second finger joined the first. He let Tony adjust to the feeling until Tony instructed him to move his fingers. Steve moved in and out of Tony faster and fasted and tried something he had read on the internet. When his fingers were deep inside Tony he curled them and was rewarded by a yelp Tony led out that stretched into a long "Steeeeeve" which made Steve's cock twitch with excitement. After another minute or so, Steve added a third finger and repeated the procedure making Tony moan with pleasure when he hit his prostate, covering Tony's back with kisses and tasting the saltiness of his sweat. Tony decided Steve should add a fourth before Steve would press into him because Steve's cock had a great width and Tony knew that preparation was everything. After Tony had adjusted to the feeling of four fingers inside of him and was slowly going mad because he had been teased so much he decided he was ready. During his preparation, Steve's errection had not gone away completely but he had been so focused on not hurting Tony that his dick wasn't completely hard. A few seconds of his cock in Tony's mouth, a tongue swirling around the tip and the shaft made sure he was ready to go. He ripped open the package of the condom and pulled it over his cock before putting lube onto his dick and Tony's hole again.

They adjusted their position with Steve now sitting with his torso propped up again and Tony facing him, about to lower himself onto Steve. They kissed and stared into each other's eyes when Tony took Steve's dick into his hand and lowered himself onto it, pressing its tip against his muscle and when it finally slipped inside Steve gasped at the tightness and Tony gasped at the pain. Steve was holding Tony by his hips so Tony didn't have to worry about keeping himself up and only when he had adjusted to the feeling of Steve's cock inside him he lowered himself down even more and took Steve in completely.

"Oh, fuck, Tony." Steve moaned as his whole length was buried in Tony and Tony started to move his hips up and down creating the most amazing feeling Steve had ever experienced.

"Language, Steve." Tony smirked breathlessly before he cried out when Steve's cock hit his prostate. They picked up their pace and found a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them but soon Steve was nearing his climax and so they lost their rhythm as Steve pushed his hips into Tony, losing himself in the sensation of Tony's tightness around him. He took Tony's cock into his hand and started stroking it hard and fast and they were both moaning loudly, crying out each other's names, completely lost in the fusion of their bodies. When Tony screamed Steve's name and his cum splattered all over Steve's torso it pushed Steve over the edge and he came hard inside of Tony. They were both exhausted and panting when Steve pulled himself out of Tony, slid the condom off throwing it into the bin while Tony cleaned Steve's torso of his come so he could lay his head down onto his lover's chest.

"Tony, that was amazing." Steve grinned.

"Thanks. You weren't bad either."

"Excuse me? Judging by your moans and screams I was more than "not bad either"!"

"Okay, okay, you got me. You were great for it being your first time."

"Well, I'm sure there's always room for improvement."

"I can't wait to work on this again." Tony smirked and kissed Steve lovingly before they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
